love_livefandomcom_id-20200214-history
Mijuku DREAMER
adalah lagu dari single keenam Aqours dan lagu sisipan dari anime Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Aqours dalam Season 1 Episode 9. Lagu ini dirilis pada 14 September 2016. Lagu ditulis oleh Hata Aki, disusun dan diaransemen oleh Watanabe Kazunori. Daftar Lagu 'Edisi Reguler (LACM-14522)' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM (60s ver.) = |-| TVCM (30s ver.) = |-| TVCM (15s ver.) = Audio Skip Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsumo soba ni ite mo tsutaekirenai omoide kokoro maigo ni naru namida Wasurete shimaou utatte miyou issho ni ne Kotoba dake ja tarinaisou kotoba sura tarinai yue ni surechigatte hanarete Shimatta koto ga kanashikatta no zutto ki ni natteta Wakatte hoshii to negau kimochi ga tomaranakute kitto kizutsuketa ne soredemo Akiramekirenai jibun no wagamama ima wa kakusanai kara Chikara o awasete yume no umi o oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi o Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nanda ne otagai ganbarou yo Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni Minna to nara murishitaku naru seichou shitai na mada mada mijuku DREAMER Yatto hitotsu ni nare sou na bokutachi dakara Honne butsukeau koto kara hajimeyou Sono toki mieru hikari ga aru hazu sa Kono mama issho ni yume no umi o oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi o Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou utaeba kitto tanoshii hazu sa Hitori janai norikoerareru fushigi nakurai kowaku wa nakunatte Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou sore mo tanoshimi da ne honto sa Hitori janai muri shinaide yo tasukeaeba ii waku waku mijuku DREAMER Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nanda ne otagai ganbarou yo Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni Minna to nara murishitaku naru seichou shitai na mada mada mijuku DREAMER |-| Kanji= いつもそばにいても　伝えきれない想い出　こころ迷子になる　なみだ 忘れてしまおう　歌ってみよういっしょにね 言葉だけじゃ足りない　そう言葉すら足りない故に　すれ違って　離れて しまったことが　悲しかったの　ずっと気になってた 分かってほしいと願う　気持ちが止まらなくて　きっと傷つけたね それでも 諦めきれない　自分のわがまま　今は隠さないから 力をあわせて 夢の海を泳いで行こうよ　今日の海を どんな未来かは　誰もまだ知らない　でも楽しくなるはずだよ みんなとなら　乗り越えられる　これからなんだね　お互い頑張ろうよ どんな未来かは　誰もまだ知らない　でも楽しくしたい ほんとに みんなとなら　無理したくなる　成長したいな　まだまだ未熟DREAMER やっと一つになれそうな僕たちだから 本音ぶつけ合うことから始めよう その時見える光があるはずさ このまま一緒に　夢の海を泳いで行こうよ　今日の海を 嵐がきたら　晴れるまで遊ぼう　歌えばきっと楽しいはずさ ひとりじゃない　乗り越えられる　不思議なくらい　怖くはなくなって 嵐がきたら　晴れるまで遊ぼう　それも楽しみだねほんとさ ひとりじゃない　無理しないでよ　助け合えばいい　わくわく未熟DREAMER どんな未来かは　誰もまだ知らない　でも楽しくなるはずだよ みんなとなら　乗り越えられる　これからなんだね　お互い頑張ろうよ どんな未来かは　誰もまだ知らない　でも楽しくしたいほんとに みんなとなら　無理したくなる　成長したいな　まだまだ未熟DREAMER |-| English= Even if we're always together, our hearts lose their way when we can't explain our feelings So let's forget our tears and sing together Words are not enough as there aren't enough words to do it justice - that's why we fail to connect But I hated the fact that we drifted apart, it's always been on my mind I can't stop feeling that I want you to understand, I'm sure I've hurt you in the process But I won't bother trying to hide this selfishness now as I just can't let go So let's combine our strength and swim through the sea of dreams, this sea before us today Nobody knows what the future will bring but I bet it will be fun If we're all together, I'm sure we can overcome it as everything starts now, so let's do our best together Nobody knows what the future will bring but I really want to make it fun When we're all together, I start wanting to push myself as I want to keep growing as I'm a young DREAMER It seems we'll finally be able to join as one So let's start by expressing ourselves freely 'Cause I believe there's a new light to be found there Together just like this, let's swim through the sea of dreams, this sea before us today When the storm comes, let's play until it clears up, I'm sure it'll be fun if we sing You're not alone so you'll be able to overcome it; strangely enough, my fear has disappeared When the storm comes, let's play until it clears up, I really look forward to that too You're not alone so don't push yourself, it's good to help each other out as we're all excited young DREAMERS Nobody knows what the future will bring but I bet it will be fun If we're all together, I'm sure we can overcome it as everything starts now, so let's do our best together Nobody knows what the future will bring but I really want to make it fun When we're all together, I start wanting to push myself as I want to keep growing as I'm a young DREAMER Gallery References Kategori:Lagu Aquors Kategori:Love Live! Sunshine!! Kategori:Diskografi Aquors